


At The End

by Penstri



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Future, Hurt Castiel, Original Character Death(s), Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 13:57:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6081918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penstri/pseuds/Penstri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This.. is not quite a fic... it like a short paragraph.. It takes place a thousand years after the Death of the Winchesters, Castiel is alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At The End

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing!!

It's been a few thousand years after the Death of the Winchesters, being the last of the their little strange family. He was never sure what ever happened to Crowley. Still Despite the pain he felt.. Losing every thing. He still drives the Impala, Using whatever is left of his grace to fix it. Hunting was the only thing to keep the fallen angel sane.Once a year he would travel back to the grave site of the Winchesters, on each of their birthdays. Lighting a candle in Sam's honor, while on Dean's he was sit quietly on top. Share a drink with him as he retail the victory of his most recent hunt. This year being no different he pulled up the dirt road, it was all too familiar, having done this for a thousand time. pulling to a stop he leaned heavily against the steering wheel before he looked over to the passenger seat where he has a bag sitting. Grabbing the bag he steps out of the Impala, his beloved trench coat no longer slung over his shoulders, it now laid buried With the eldest Winchester. Moving over to the Grave he sits down like he normally does Indian style as he opens the bag and pulls out a bottle of Scotch, and a Apple Pie. "Hey Dean I brought your favorite." He smiled sadly. Once it's all over he returns the impala, trying hard to keep the tears at bay as he starts the engine and drives a way, silently promising to return next year.. Because this is all he has left of his Family.


End file.
